Experience (Legends of Runeterra)
Experience (Abbreviated to EXP or XP) in Legends of Runeterra is gained through playing games with other players, the AI, or by completing expeditions. Experience is used to reward players with prizes to increase their collection of cards. Gaining Experience Players gain experience for simply playing the game, in anyway they want, be it fighting AI all day or ranking up. Each game gives a different amount of experience that diminishes over games played, eventually down to zero. Each source of experience has it's own max amount that it can give separate from the others, and each source has separated experience pools for the result of the match, one pool each for winning, tying, and losing. Once one pool is empty, players can still gain experience from the other pools. All experience pools are reset daily. Experience is set up so that to drain all experience pools, one would need to play 10 or more hours of games. Experience Pools Daily Quests Another way to gain a large amount experience quickly are the daily quests. Players get one daily quest every day, along with 1 reroll. A max of 3 daily quests and 2 rerolls can be stored, if a player has 3 daily quests or 2 rerolls, they will no longer recieve quests and rerolls daily. Daily quests can give either 1000 or 1500 experience. Rerolls can roll 1000 XP quests into 1500 XP, and vice versa. Because of this, not completing 1000 XP daily quests to reroll them for the 1500 XP quests is a viable strategy to get the most XP out of the daily quests. Daily quests can be completed in any mode, PVP, AI, Expeditions, or even with friends. Meaning the fastest way to complete quests is with a friend, where both players set up ideal conditions to complete their quests as quickly as possible. Having a friend surrender will instantly complete some quests. Prologue Rewards The Prologue set of rewards becomes available to the player once they complete the first set of tutorials. It contains 11 milestones. Completing this set of milestones is required to unlock the Region Rewards. Milestones Region Rewards Experience gained through playing games progresses one of the 6 regions in the game. As players gain experience it fills up a meter and gives various rewards at milestones. There are 20 different rewards for each region that get progressively better. Rewards come in the form of Cards, Wildcards, Capsules, and Chests. Each region has a different order that you receive the rewards in, but all regions give the same rewards eventually. All rewards from a specific region will give cards from that region, so leveling regions that match a players main deck is wise. All regions have a wild capsule at milestones 4 and 12, a champion capsule at milestone 8 and 16, and at milestone 20 a diamond chest is given. Milestones Demacia= |-| Freljord= |-| Ionia= |-| Noxus= |-| Piltover & Zaun= |-| Shadow Isles= Weekly Vault Experience gained also goes towards a weekly vault that gives players 3 chests based on how much experience they gained throughout the week. There are 13 levels and each level upgrades a single chest to the next highest one, maxing out at 3 diamond chests. At level 10 or higher, players also get an expedition token. All vaults will be available to be open on Tuesday of every week. Vault Rewards Change Log Category:Legends of Runeterra